bandaiyanfandomcom-20200215-history
Bone Gnawer Gifts
Cliath Cooking The Garou must have a small pot (a coffee can will do) and a ladle or spoon to use this Gift. He places whatever he can find into the pot -- trash, beer cans, old newspapers, etc. -- adds water (spit counts) and stirs. Any City spirit can teach this gift. The result is a pasty, bland-tasting mush that is nevertheless edible and filling. System: The player rolls Wits + Survival. The difficulty depends on the items "cooked." Inedible but harmless material is difficulty 6, while actively toxic substances are difficulty 10. Nose of the Hungry Hound This gift is taught by Rat spirits. By spending a Willpower point and rolling Perception + Primal-Urge (difficulty 7), the Garou can hunt down the closest source of discarded, relativity disease-free food. The number of successes determines how much food is found. This Gift will not detect the hot dogs within a vendor's cart (unless that vendor would gladly give a wiener to a hungry mutt), but it would detect the bag of cheez-fries that accidentally dropped out of a passing car window. This is a Bone Gnawer version of the Lupus Gift: Sense Prey. Tagalong Commonly used by Bone Gnawers residing in a sept controlled by other tribes, this Gift ingratiates the Bone Gnawer to a pack's or caern's totem for a short time. While the Gift is in effect, the Gnawer is treated as a member of a pack with regards to using the totem's blessings and any pack tactics the pack knows. If used on a caern totem, the totem looks favorably upon the Bone Gnawer. The Gnawer may perform the Rite of the Opened Caern, if he knows it, without fear of retribution. Dog spirits teach this gift. Scent of Sweet Honey The Garou attracts a minor nature spirit to a chosen target, causing the target to exude a wonderfully sweet aroma and become slightly sticky to the touch. All manner of insects will shortly make their appearance, and the target will swiftly become coated with and surrounded by swarms of gnats, flies, bees, etc. The swarm will cause impaired vision for the target, annoying stings and bites, maddening buzzing noises, total inability to function socially, and other inconveniences. The exact game effect of the swarm is up to the Storyteller. This Gift is taught by plant and insect spirits. System: This Garou spends one Gnosis point and rolls Wits + Subterfuge (difficulty 6). The effects last for one hour per success, and the smell will not wash off during this time. Fostern Cardboard Mansion A Bone Gnawer with this Gift can create a perfectly functional shelter for himself. The Garou can fashion any ordinary cardboard box into a waterproof, noise-resistant and insulated home. Despite conditions outside the box, the "mansion" remains dry, warm and quiet. A System: The Bone Gnawer needs only a box of suitable size. A large enough box can sleep more than one -- as long as everybody is friendly. The Gnawer spends a Gnosis point and crawls in for an evening nap. A city spirit teaches this gift. Find the Prize This gift is taught by god spirits. The Garou employing this Gift closes her eyes and thinks about finding a thing of great value, either a specific item or a general class of things. She then spends a Gnosis point and rolls Perception + Enigmas (The difficulty depends on the rarity/uniqueness of the item being sought). Each success on the roll gives one clue concerning the whereabouts of this item. Trash Magnet Ordinary street garbage becomes the Bone Gnawer's ally as it swirls about his opponent or engulfs his rival. All the trash nearby assails the target of this Gift, making his life difficult. Trash-spirits teach this Gift, although Rat-spirits teach a version that animates sewer flotsam. System: The player rolls Charisma + Streetwise (difficulty 7) to determine the amount of trash involved. With one success, a minor distraction of newspapers and plastic bags causes a small increase in difficulties. With five successes, the target is buried in garbage and must dig his way out to freedom. This Gift affects toxic waste as well. Note that this Gift does not create trash but instead draws upon the garbage in an area. An attempt to use this Gift in a sterile laboratory would fail. Ward of the Road This allows a Garou to leap from a quickly moving vehicle and remain undamaged. By spending one Willpower point and scoring at least one success on a Stamina + Survival roll (difficulty 6), the Garou takes no damage from the fall. If he fails, however, he takes full damage; if he botches, he takes double damage (he fell on his ankle, etc.). The Garou can also leap from tall buildings in this manner, but requires 1 success per story to negate full damage. This gift is taught by glider and kangaroo spirits. Odious Aroma The Bone Gnawer can amplify his (probably already formidable) body odor to the point that it debilitates any who can smell it. A garbage spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player spends one point of Gnosis. For the duration of the scene, all beings that can smell and are within 20 feet of the Garou subtract two from all dice pools as they fight to breathe. Adren Beg The Garou can, by putting on a pathetic act of self-condemnation, invoke pity in others and get them to give him something for his troubles. This gift is taught by dolphin and dog spirits. System: Roll Manipulation + Performance and spend one Gnosis point. The difficulty depends on the audience. The number of successes determines how good the reward will be: one success might be enough for a cup of coffee and a danish, while five successes might bring a fetish. Friend In Need It takes a lot for a pack to accept a Bone Gnawer as an equal, but once they do, the Bone Gnawer's loyalty is unshakable. This Gift allows a Bone Gnawer to risk all, even his own life, to aid a packmate or a tribemate. A dog-spirit teaches this Gift. This gift can be taught by any Incarna spirit. System: When a packmate or fellow Bone Gnawer is in danger, the Bone Gnawer may "lend" him what he needs, be it a Gift the Bone Gnawer knows, his Rage, his Willpower, or even his own life (in the form of health levels). The Bone Gnawer cannot lend a Gift to a higher rank than the recipient could know, nor can he lend Abilities or Attributes. The player must spend one Willpower point and roll Willpower (Difficulty 7) and must succeed for the transfer to take place. If the roll botches, the Bone Gnawer loses the Traits in question but the recipient does not gain them. This Gift lasts until the end of the scene unless the recipient decides to terminate it early. If the recipient dies before the Traits are returned, the Bone Gnawer loses them permanently. Gift of the Stink With this Gift, the Garou can swell his musk glands, allowing him to spray an odious musk, much like a skunk. This Gift is taught by stink bugs and other insects. System: On any turn, the Garou may spray his musk at any target. Dexterity + Primal-Urge (difficulty 7; modified by range) is required to hit. A target hit by the musk doubles over retching and must spend a Willpower point to do anything at all for the remainder of the scene. Even then, however, he subtracts one from his Dice Pool for each success the Garou scored on his roll. The effect lasts for the duration of the scene or until the target rigorously bathes. Gift of the Termite The Garou can cause wood to rot at an incredible rate. This gift is taught by termite and other insect spirits. Roll Intelligence + Repair, difficulty seven, and spend one Gnosis point. The number of successes determines how much wood is affected. One success will rot a post or a board, three successes will collapse part of a floor, and five success will collapse a roof. Athro Attunement The Garou may commune with the spirits of a city or town and gain information about the area from them, including rough population, enclaves of Garou or other beings and secret tunnels. This Gift does not function in the wilderness, since the Bone Gnawers have lost the knack for conversing with such spirits easily. A rat-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player spends one Gnosis and rolls Perception + Streetwise. The amount and accuracy of the information depend on the number of successes rolled. On a botch, playful spirits lie (which can be fetal, depending on the nature of misinformation). Infest The Garou can summon a horde of vermin to invade a structure (no bigger than a large building). The Gift summons any kind of vermin common to the are, which usually includes a lively variety of insects, slugs and rodents, and it may also include carrion birds and snakes. These creatures will not attack humans mindlessly. They will act according to their natures, which often means fleeing to dark places and hiding out. Any vermin spirit can teach this Gift. Systems: The player spends one Gnosis and rolls Manipulation + Animal Ken (difficulty 7). One success stirs up some shrieks and a call to an exterminator, while five swamps the structure in vermin completely, making it uninhabitable for quite some time. Elders Riot This Gift summons a horde of gremlin or passion spirits to spook or provoke the inhabitants of a city into violent rioting. The Gift plays on the hatred and fear of the down-and-outs of the city: the homeless, the poor and even stray animals. The Gnawer can direct the riot to a degree, but such things tend to escalate, and the Garou has no power to stop the riot from doing so. A rat-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player spends one Gnosis point and rolls Wits + Subterfuge (Difficulty 8). If successful, the spirits direct their hosts against a target of the Garou's choice. The different hosts, however, will not necessarily work together -- they may even begin to fight each other as the mob mentality takes over. The number of successes determines the area affected. Successes Extent One Building Two Block Three Neighborhood Four District (the South Side, etc.) Five Entire City Survivor This Gift confers temporary immunity to many environmental factors. The Garou has no need of food, water or sleep, and she does not suffer from temperature extremes. She is also immune to natural diseases and poisons. Wyrm toxins will still affect her, but at half the normal potency. It is taught by Elemental Incarna. System: The player spends one Gnosis and rolls Stamina + Survival (difficulty 7). The effects last for one day per success. By spending a second Gnosis point, the Bone Gnawer can gain three extra points of Stamina, and he suffers no wound penalties, but the Gift will expire prematurely after 10 rounds of full combat. The Garou must sleep for at least 8 hours when the Gift wears off, and he awakens ravenously hungry.